


Jealousy

by Justsomeone555



Series: Avatar short stories [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula is trying her best, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, one sided Azula/Ty Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: 7 years after the war, seven years after they all fought to win. Zuko hosts a get together at the palace and Azula cant help but feel jealous as she sees everybody moving forward.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925
Kudos: 31





	Jealousy

_Mai_

Azula is known to notice small details and piece together things quicker than most. However, Mai and Ty Lee's relationship was the last thing she expected. Now as she lays in her bed, staring up at the large canopy above her she knows why out of all the things, _this_ is what she couldn't predict. 

Of course at first the only reason she could come up with would be Mai's expressionless self, and it made sense. Then again Azula has seen Mai when Zuko was around when they were much younger, and that couldn't have been the case. 

It wasn't until her therapist, Dr. Tanaka, has talked to her that it became abundantly clear. After quite a long time of denial Azula had finally come to terms with it. 

It was her own feelings for Ty Lee. 

Azula had known about it for much longer than she would like to admit, she just hated the idea of it. The idea that homosexuality was the worst possible thing, next to the Avatar himself. Sometimes, even now, when she looks at Ty Lee and her stomach does that thing it does, her mind drifts to Ozai. How he would talk to her about some person hes sent away for betraying the forefathers. 

Sighing, she swung her legs over and stood up, glancing at the mirror as she walked by. The strand of hair brushing against her face was starting to make everything unbearable. Though when she moved back into the palace Zuko took away most of the sharper objects there was no doubt she could maybe find scissors and cut that strand-

Azula stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath in. Dr. Tanaka was a big one on making her breathe and it did help, no matter how stupid she thought it was to stop and just breathe like a complete dimwit, it helped. 

Walking down the hall, photos bombarding the walls that had too much red-even for the fire nation. Even with her stomach rumbling she couldn't help but stop on front of Mai's door. Ty Lee's bubbly laughter erupting from behind it. 

"Please Mai?" 

"No Ty, you can't go painting my knives." 

More giggling came, and a few hushed voices followed and she swore she could hear Mai gasp. "Fine, but make it quick Zukos got that party today." Azulas stomach twisted and she had to move, she _had_ to or else she was sure that door would be burnt down. 

_Zuko_

It was humorous for Azula to watch her brother fidget around the palace workers, even though he's been doing it for seven years now. It was pretty difficult for her to get over as well. 

She would like to say she knew Zuko well, but the truth was she didn't. Maybe it was when he came back after being banished, or when she got back from her six years and eight months of therapy she had before she was allowed to even _look_ at the palace. 

"Fire Lord Zuko, where would you like me to set these chairs?" Azula shifted in her seat, she still wasn't used to the whole 'Fire Lord Zuko' thing. It took way too long for her to get over the idea of him taking that title from her. It wasn't like she would ever be able to take it back without killing him-he banned Agni Kai's after all. 

Now, of course, she realizes it was a good thing to ban. After all he did have a large scar across his face from one. Yet, when she first caught wind of the ban she desperately wanted to make her way down to the prison and laugh about it with Ozai. 

"Just Zuko is fine, and uh-over there in the corner?" The worker nodded quickly and rushed off. Zuko smiled and gave them a little wave, as if they would see it. He tapped his thumb on his thigh-something she noticed he would do during meetings. 

"Azula!" She raised an eyebrow and he walked over, smoothing out his outfit. "Do you know where Sokka is? I can't find him anywhere." Azula hummed and nodded. "Who is he again?" He gave her a small smile. 

It was even more humorous how anxious he got for events such as this. Even if it were only for friends and family. People who fought along side him. "He's probably out in the yard waiting for that furry beast to bring his sister and the Avatar." With a prompt nod he turned on his heel and walked off down the corridor. 

Azula leaned her head back, 'Fire Lord Zuko' its weird. She still feels her stomach drop a bit when she hears that. Not because she wants to be the Fire Lord (she doesn't really have a chance at it to be honest) its that he is so much better at it than she would be. 

He wasn't as cunning and prepared as she was-and he probably never would be-but he was kind and thoughtful. Zuko put the people first in a way that she knew she would never do. 

_Katara_

Azula studied the room, people inside of it fought against the war-against her. She knew everyone around her were staring knowing she didn't belong here. 

Her eyes kept drifting off to Katara, who was undoubtedly looking at her too. She clenched her fist when she saw her blue eyes, the last thing she saw before she was stuck chained and screaming. Sometimes the clanking chains will come back in nightmares. 

Azula watched as Katara bent over with laughter, talking to Aang and Suki. She swished the drink around in her hand. She didn't hate Katara because because she was the reason Azula wasn't currently on the throne. No, she hated Katara because _she was the better version of Azula._

Shes heard stories about the waterbender. Mainly while walking the halls of the palace. They've been through trauma the both of them. However, Katara came out on the right side. With the same man for seven years, being known as the best waterbender, and the best healer. 

While Azula was just a crazy woman some child will read about in their history book years from now. 

Her eyes ghosted over to Katara once more, she noticed how whenever the woman saw her, her hand would tighten around Aangs. It also wasn't hard to see her waterskin on her hip. That was also a conversation she's heard from Sokka and Zuko once and awhile. 

It didn't surprise Azula whatsoever, Katara was always prepared. If anything, she commends her for it. Sokka thinks it's concerning, something about Katara still not used to a world without constant threats left and right. Which is a stupid argument in Azulas mind, why wouldn't you always be ready? 

Her eyes drifted again, off to Mai and Ty Lee in the corner. Ty Lee's head close up against Mai's chest and her stomach turned. Closing her eyes tightly, she moved her head over. 

Workers bombarding Zuko again. Sokka nudging him slightly, probably telling bad jokes to lighten the mood. Then, her stomach dropped. The inevitable Fire Lord Zuko pleasing people. 

She turned again to Katara, who seemed genuinely happy. Placing a kiss onto Aangs cheek, Suki and Toph across from the two, laughing and poking fun. Azula bent her head back as she took a swig of the drink. It stung as it made its what down her throat, but it made her stomach ease up. 

She stood and pushed past Longshot, and made it to the hall. She looked up at the photos along the walls. All the Fire Lords that had ruled during the war were off the walls, as if they never existed. Instead they were replaced with paintings of Zuko and his friends. Probably just to spite Ozai. 

She felt hot and she felt dizzy and overwhelmed. At the moment it seemed like breathing wasn't an option. Her hand fell onto the wall, she leaned against it and she could hear footsteps faintly in the distance, and _Agni_ why wouldn't her legs start moving? 

"-La, Azula!" Someone grabbed her shoulder and she turned. Zuko was in front of her, to his sides were Mai and Katara. No doubt others were following behind. 

"Hey, are you okay?" All she could muster was a shake of her head. His grip got tighter on her shoulder, until it was suddenly gone, followed by a surprised yelp from her brother. 

"You're making her more stressed." Mai deadpanned, and Azula looked up, so many more people coming into her view. Her breath hitched and hand flew up, smacking Mai's arm away. 

"Everyone move back!" She cringed at Kataras voice "Bring her to the room." More hands were on her, it felt like she was being dragged, like she was some helpless girl. A door slammed and she couldn't help but feel a bit at ease. 

"I need you to breathe Azula." She shook her head again, and could hear the splash of water. Then relief, she opened her eyes and looked at the mirror in front of her. Katara was standing behind her using healing on her head. 

"You feeling better?" 

"Fine." 

She watched as the water went back into the water skin, her tightening the cap of it. "You're sure?" She hummed and Katara nodded, walking off to the door. Her hand ghosted over the knob. 

"I'm proud of you Azula." It sounded genuine, but her posture was stiff. Azule turned to watch her, Katara was staring at the door still, her thumb rubbing against the know softly. 

"I haven't forgiven you for a lot of things-but you've gotten better." The door opened and she gave Azula a quick glance back, the fire bender eyes were now on the floor, her knuckles snow white as she gripped the side of her bed hard. 

"I'll see you." The door closed and Azula wanted to scream, to cry, to let all of her pent up rage out. Katara was forgiving and genuine in a way Azula could never dream of.


End file.
